


While You Slept

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Genderbending, Human, Light Angst, Mutants, Roommates, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate has a snoring problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Slept

"*SNORE*"  
  
Cyclonus merely huffed as his roommate let out another loud snore.  Even though she was usually silent whenever she slept, Tailgate had this unfortunate tendency to snore whenever she got on her back.  
  
He wondered how long this had been going on without her knowing about it.  
  
Not that it bothered him.  It was a relief being able to hear her when he was up at night without having to watch her.  It just felt... wrong… watching her like some creep while she slept.  
  
But he didn't have much else to do.  He was so used to being up working at this time that his body just had trouble falling and also staying asleep.  And whenever he tried to go to another part of her apartment to keep himself occupied, it always ended up with her waking up to go check up on him because he wasn't on the make-shift bed.  
  
The mutant had been relieved when Tailgate had offered to split the rent of a new apartment after their old landlord had kicked them out; him for being a 'troublesome' mutant and Tailgate for not 'giving him what he deserved'.  
  
Dirty bastard - he was glad the man was having trouble getting anyone to stay in his place.  
  
But even so, Cyclonus was finding this to be rather hard to adjust to.  Before, he could just leave and come as he pleased, but now his roommate was always asking when he'd be back or if he'd like dinner or something when he came back-  
  
Primus, how was he able to stand being around such an ignorant, childish, stupid woman-  
  
"*SNOR~~E*"  
  
His dark thoughts left him as he turned to the petite woman lying on her back, drool slowly falling out of her mouth as she slept on despite the mutant sleeping on the second-handed couch next to her, unintentionally using his powers to fill the room with shapeless shadow figures.  
  
Once his eyes fell on her figure, Cyclonus steadied his breathing to control his anger.  With his hand over his chest, counting in and out, he found his center and focused on his roommate.  
  
All of the other shadow figures disappeared, leaving only one to appear on the bed next to the sleeping woman.  With such gentleness that such a creature could never have been thought to possess, it turned Tailgate over onto her side.  
  
Tailgate remained blissfully unaware, her breathing hitching for a moment before returning to normal.  This time, snoring was not an issue.  
  
Cyclonus just continued watching from his spot on the couch, making sure she didn't move to roll on her back again as he used his powers to roll up a sweatshirt laying on a chair by the bed to lay against her back.  He had heard snoring was not good for one's health.  
  
He would have to break it to her somehow.  Maybe get her to see some doctor who could suggest something.  
  
But for now, he suddenly found himself something to do for the rest of the night.  Even if it made him out to be some creep.  
  
Maybe it was perfect for a monster like him.


End file.
